1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of biology and medicine. More particularly, it concerns molecular interactions between Myosin Binding Protein C (MyBP-C) and myosin in cardiac muscle. Specifically, the invention relates to the use of inhibitors of the interaction between MyBP-C and myosin to increase the force of cardiac muscle contraction and the rate of pressure development in the heart.
2. Description of Related Art
Heart failure is one of the leading causes of morbidity and mortality in the world. In the U.S. alone, estimates indicate that 3 million people are currently living with cardiomyopathy and another 400,000 are diagnosed on a yearly basis. Dilated cardiomyopathy (DCM), also referred to as “congestive cardiomyopathy,” is the most common form of the cardiomyopathies and has an estimated prevalence of nearly 40 per 100,000 individuals (Durand et al., 1995). Approximately half of DCM cases are idiopathic, and of these, familial dilated cardiomyopathy has been indicated as representing approximately 20%. The remaining half of DCM cases are associated with known disease processes, such as untreated hypertension or valvular heart disease, as an end-stage condition. Furthermore, serious myocardial damage can result from certain drugs used in cancer chemotherapy (e.g., doxorubicin and daunoribucin). In addition, many DCM patients are chronic alcoholics. Fortunately, for these patients, the progression of myocardial dysfunction may be stopped or reversed if alcohol consumption is reduced or stopped early in the course of disease. Peripartum cardiomyopathy is another idiopathic form of DCM, as is disease associated with infectious sequelae. In sum, cardiomyopathies, including inherited or acquired DCM, are significant public health problems.
Heart disease and its manifestations, including coronary artery disease, myocardial infarction, congestive heart failure and cardiac hypertrophy, clearly present a major health risk in the United States today. The cost to diagnose, treat and support patients suffering from these diseases is well into the billions of dollars. Two particularly severe manifestations of heart disease are myocardial infarction and cardiac hypertrophy. With respect to myocardial infarction, typically an acute thrombocytic coronary occlusion occurs in a coronary artery as a result of atherosclerosis and causes myocardial cell death. Because cardiomyocytes, the heart muscle cells, are terminally differentiated and generally incapable of cell division, they are typically replaced by scar tissue when they die during the course of an acute myocardial infarction. Scar tissue is not contractile, fails to contribute to cardiac function, and often plays a detrimental role in heart function by expanding during cardiac contraction, or by increasing the size and effective radius of the ventricle, for example, becoming hypertrophic. With respect to non-physiological (i.e., not due to exercise training) cardiac hypertrophy, one theory regards this as a disease that resembles aberrant development and, as such, raises the question of whether developmental signals in the heart can contribute to hypertrophic disease. Cardiac hypertrophy is an adaptive response of the heart to virtually all forms of cardiac disease, including those arising from hypertension, mechanical load, myocardial infarction, cardiac arrhythmias, endocrine disorders, and genetic mutations in cardiac contractile protein genes. While the hypertrophic response is initially a compensatory mechanism that augments cardiac output, sustained hypertrophy can lead to DCM, heart failure, and sudden death. In the United States, approximately half a million individuals are diagnosed with heart failure each year, with a five-year mortality rate approaching 50%.
The causes and effects of cardiac hypertrophy have been extensively documented, but the underlying molecular mechanisms have not been elucidated. Understanding these mechanisms is a major concern in the prevention and treatment of cardiac disease and will be crucial as a therapeutic modality in designing new drugs that specifically target cardiac hypertrophy and subsequent heart failure. As pathologic cardiac hypertrophy most often does not produce any symptoms until the cardiac damage is severe enough to produce heart failure, the symptoms of cardiomyopathy are those associated with heart failure. These symptoms include shortness of breath, fatigue with exertion, the inability to lie flat without becoming short of breath (orthopnea), paroxysmal nocturnal dyspnea, enlarged cardiac dimensions, and/or swelling in the lower legs. Patients also often present with increased blood pressure, extra heart sounds, cardiac murmurs, pulmonary and systemic emboli, chest pain, pulmonary congestion, and palpitations. In addition, DCM causes decreased ejection fractions (i.e., a measure of both intrinsic systolic function and remodeling). The disease is further characterized by ventricular dilation and grossly impaired systolic function due to diminished myocardial contractility, which results in dilated heart failure in many patients. Affected hearts also undergo cell/chamber remodeling as a result of the myocyte/myocardial dysfunction, which contributes to the “DCM phenotype.” As the disease progresses so do the symptoms. Patients with DCM also have a greatly increased incidence of life-threatening arrhythmias, including ventricular tachycardia and ventricular fibrillation. In these patients, an episode of syncope (dizziness) is regarded as a harbinger of sudden death.
Diagnosis of dilated cardiomyopathy typically depends upon the demonstration of enlarged heart chambers, particularly enlarged ventricles. Enlargement is commonly observable on chest X-rays, but is more accurately assessed using echocardiograms. DCM is often difficult to distinguish from acute myocarditis, valvular heart disease, coronary artery disease, and hypertensive heart disease. Once the diagnosis of dilated cardiomyopathy is made, every effort is made to identify and treat potentially reversible causes and prevent further heart damage. For example, coronary artery disease and valvular heart disease must be ruled out. Anemia, abnormal tachycardias, nutritional deficiencies, alcoholism, thyroid disease and/or other problems need to be addressed and controlled.
As mentioned above, treatment with pharmacological agents still represents the primary mechanism for reducing or eliminating the manifestations of heart failure. Diuretics constitute the first line of treatment for mild-to-moderate heart failure by reducing the volume load on the heart. Unfortunately, many of the commonly used diuretics (e.g., the thiazides) have numerous adverse effects. For example, certain diuretics may increase serum cholesterol and triglycerides. Moreover, diuretics are generally ineffective for patients suffering from severe heart failure. If diuretics are ineffective, vasodilatory agents may be used. The angiotensin converting (ACE) inhibitors (e.g., enalopril and lisinopril) not only provide symptomatic relief, they also have been reported to decrease mortality (Young et al., 1989). Again, however, the ACE inhibitors are associated with adverse effects that result in their being contraindicated in patients with certain disease states (e.g., renal artery stenosis). Similarly, inotropic agent therapy (i.e., a drug that improves cardiac output by increasing the force of myocardial muscle contraction) is associated with a panoply of adverse reactions, including gastrointestinal problems and central nervous system dysfunction. Thus, the currently used pharmacological agents have severe shortcomings in particular patient populations. The availability of new, safe and effective agents would undoubtedly benefit patients who either cannot use the pharmacological modalities presently available, or who do not receive adequate relief from those modalities.